The things I do for my family
by intemp-and-valkyrie
Summary: Dark Link is babysitted by Nabooru for an entire week while Ganondorf is out. Everything seems to change dramatically. A cute story filled with bits of humor. A must-read if you are a fan of Dark Link.


**The things I do for my family******

**Authored by- ****Intemp_and_Valkyrie **

**(Intemptesta Nox and SilverCrystal Valkyrie)**

Dark Link was sitting on Ganondorf's big bed, his feet dangling carelessly over the edge and his hands folded in his lap. Ganondorf, The king of Darkness had just told him that he would be gone for a few days, and that Nabooru, his 'aunt' would baby sit him. Dark Link didn't like the idea. . .

Nabooru walked into the room and Dark Link dove underneath the bed the moment he set eyes on her. She called out to him and there was no reply. She grabbed him from under the bed and tried to drag him out. Dark Link was grabbing onto the ground and left scratch marks along the floor while he was screaming bloody murder. Nabooru mumbled a stem of colourful curses under her breath, and managed to pull the shadow out from under the bed.  

Dark Link continued to scream. Nabooru struck his face with her hand hoping that would shut up him. Dark Link put a hand to his face and glared when he saw blood on it. Then he glanced at Nabooru evilly.

Nabooru felt shivers go up her back as Dark Link's blood red eyes pierced her, he reminded her so much of Ganondorf sometimes! It was scary! Nabooru shook her head and grabbed Dark Link by the collar and glared down at him "That won't work on me!"

Dark Link smiled sadistically and continued to glare. Nabooru dropped him onto the ground, reeled back and stared at him, wide eyed. "Stop that. . . . stop that now!!" she ordered him. Dark Link continued to glare and Nabooru's expression changed completely.

Her annoyance had turned into white fury, and so the Gerudo queen tried to slap the dark haired boy again, but Dark Link avoided her hand gracefully. "Stop what?" The child mocked.

"You know what I mean!!" she shrieked. "Stop it immediately!" Dark Link began to smile and started to walk towards Nabooru. Slowly, she started to back away from the shadow child.

She didn't know why Dark Link scared her, he was just a child! Even though the shadow had mastered a couple of Black spells he was still no match for her. But then again. . . Ganondorf would have killed her if she did him serious harm.

Nabooru backed up against the door. She felt around for the doorknob. As Dark Link came closer, her face expression became more and more different than what it was a moment ago. Nabooru discovered that somehow she'd been locked inside. "Going somewhere?" Dark Link asked and held up a key.

He threw the key teasingly up into the air and caught it again. "Oh no, 'auntie' You're not going anywhere!" He grinned evilly "You're staying here with me! And we're going to play some games!"

Nabooru glanced at him and tried her best to control her rising anger. How could she let this kid keep her locked in here? If Ganondorf hadn't been responsible for this child she would have beaten him until his nose bled dry. Dark Link sat on the bed and waited. Nabooru sighed at last. "Ok then, kid. What do you want to do?" she asked him unenthusiastically.

Dark Link's glare disappeared and a cheerful smile crept up on his face. The shadow child climbed up into the bed and started jumping. The bed creaked loudly in protest, and made Nabooru grave nervously on her lower lip. 

"S-stop that jumping" she said to him, feeling helpless. "Ganondorf will surely blame me if anything is damaged." Dark Link's smile grew. That gave him an idea. He leaped from the bed and picked up a vase from a nearby shelf. . . and threw it near Nabooru deliberately. Nabooru made a desperate leap and caught the vase before it hit the ground. 

Dark Link giggled, and looked down at the Gerudo queen. Nabooru's heart thumped violently and had risen to her throat. Dark Link ran up to the bed again and 'accidentally' knocked over another one. 

The sound of it shattering rung in Nabooru's head. Her eyes opened in shock. In an instant, she'd jumped onto the bed and grabbed Dark Link by the front of his tunic. She held him up so he could look at her in the face without needing to look up. The Gerudo queen started to curse and yell at the kid but his expression hadn't changed much.

Dark Link frowned and his small lips turned into a small 'o', He put raised left hand and put it hard over the cursing Nabooru's mouth, making the queen cock an eyebrow. Dark Link wagged his right hand's finger back and fourth in front of his babysitter's face while tsk'ing. "You don't want me to tell dad that you cussed in front of me do you??" He threatened.

Nabooru felt her anger rise. She was on the verge of snapping. The Gerudo queen let out a deep sigh and tried to calm herself down. At last, she released the child and cleared her throat. "Hey kid, you accept bribes?" she asked him with a low voice.

Dark Link put his hands on his back and smiled slyly, not affected at all by Nabooru's tone of voice. "Maybe, maybe not" He said in fake innocence, making a low rumbling erupt from Nabooru's throat, a warning telling Dark Link that he was pushing it.

"Fine then. How much do you want?" Nabooru asked him. Dark Link shrugged and gave her a devious look. "As much as you have." Nabooru's eyes widened and she stared at him in disbelief. 

The queen untied a small leather pouch from her belt while mumbling something about 'lack of respect' and 'Worse thief than I', and emptied it's contents in her hand, the brightly coloured stones tinkle as they spread across her hand. There was at least 500 rupees; her latest haul. Dark Link's ruby eyes seemed to shine greedily as Nabooru held the rupees out in front of her.

Dark Link grabbed the rupees. His eyes were glittering with happiness. Nabooru just scowled and watched helplessly as Dark Link re-counted the rupees again and again. Nabooru had just about lost it. Her eyes were glowing with anger and her face had a fierce expression, scary enough to frighten anybody who looked at her directly.

Dark Link sniggered gleefully as he watched the Rupees glitter in his open palm, before he put them into the pocket of his black tunic and looked up. . . And right into Nabooru's furious eyes. Dark Link felt his throat snare itself up and go dry, the queen sure looked angry, if he didn't watch his mouth, he would surely earn himself a black eye.

"So, uhh. . . what do you want to do now?" he stammered, in attempt to take Nabooru's mind off things. Her face remained as it was before. She rolled her eyes at the child and shot him an icy look that made him feel intimidated. Dark Link was unsure of what to do next. It was in that moment he hesitated, that Nabooru lashed out at him. 

Dark Link let out a frightened squeal and dodged her hand by millimeters. He hadn't expected the Gerudo to dare something like lashing out at him. Nabooru tried to swipe him again, her movement swift and precise. One of her long fingernails grazed his left cheek, leaving a thin red line. Nabooru stopped, finally realizing what she was doing. Ganondorf would kill her if any harm would come to his 'beloved boy'! But it was too late; Dark Link's eyes had grown watery and large as saucers while his bottom lip quivered.  

Dark Link let out a cry of anguish. He darted into the corner and wiped the blood from his face. Some of the pure crimson liquid had dripped down his cheek and fallen to the ground in front of him. Nabooru was suddenly flailing her arms around and talking hurriedly. She kept demanding that he keep quiet but it was no use. Now was the time that Nabooru realized she was in serious trouble if she couldn't get the kid to be quiet soon. Maybe the neighbors could hear the child screaming? 

"You meanie!! " Dark Link wailed loudly, making Nabooru cover her ears quickly and squeeze her eyes shut. "T-that h-hurt!!" The shadow touched his cheek and wailed even louder as he saw the blood covering his fingers. "I'm bleeding! I'm gonna die! I'm gonna die!!" Dark Link threw his hands up into the air and waved them madly around. Nabooru bit her lower lip, feeling utterly helpless. 

"Get me a medic!" Dark Link sobbed. "I-It's ok. Calm down!" Nabooru stuttered in fright. Nabooru rushed over towards the door and kicked it down. Dark Link was left alone in the room for a few moments, and then the Gerudo came back holding up a bandaid and a damp cloth. The child had stopped his wailing when he felt the cold dampness of the cloth against his face. Nabooru put a bandaid onto his face and prayed that it heal quickly so that Ganondorf would not notice. That moment she looked at the broken door behind her and cursed under her breath. How was she going to have this fixed in time? 

Dark Link sniffed a little and rubbed his cheek. It hadn't really hurt. . . It was just that Nabooru had scared him a lot. He wasn't used to being scared, it was a very nasty feeling indeed! Dark Link grasped a fist of the red silk sheets of the bed and pulled himself up, he was starting to grow bored, and if it was something that the shadow hated then it had to be boredom. He knew that Nabooru wouldn't help him think of something fun to do, so he had to hit on something himself.  Dark Link rubbed his nose and looked down at the read fabric fisted up in his hand, and a grin spread across his lips. He pulled the blanket over him so it covered his whole body and jumped down on the floor while he hooted and howled, trying to imitate a ghost. All memories of the small cut on his face forgotten in the blink of an eye.

Nabooru looked back at him and raised an eyebrow. This kid was certainly strange. Personally, she had no idea what made Ganondorf want to adopt such a child. Especially one as weird as this. The door was surrounded by an aura of orange light and fixed itself to its hinges again. If there was one thing Nabooru loved about having magic, it was being able to use it to get herself out of trouble. Dark Link continued to imitate a ghost and moved around the room with the red sheet covering his entire body. Nabooru peered through the window and saw that it was evening already. The sun had began to set and soon she would have to prepare a meal for this child. The Gerudo glanced down at Dark Link again and gave him a thoughtful look. 

Dark Link, who couldn't see anything since the sheet was covering his face, ran straight into the Gerudo and toppled over with a high squeak. 

Nabooru couldn't help it, she chuckled, but quickly covered her mouth so the child wouldn't hear her. Dark Link sat up, his hair messy and his eyes slightly unfocused. He groaned and rubbed his forehead. "Owie!" He whined, making the Gerudo queen fear another round of wailing.

"Here," Nabooru said and helped him up. The dim sunlight had started to darken the room. Dark Link's eyes glowed in the slight darkness that gave Nabooru an unnerving feeling. His black hair reflected the light like a raven's wing. "Hey kid, you hungry at all?" she barked, breaking the short silence. Dark Link simply shrugged and grabbed the sheet again. He attempted to put it back over the bed neatly but made it look like an unraveled mess. Nabooru fixed it up and picked up the pieces of the broken vase from before. Dark Link watched her curiously and followed her out of the room. 

Dark Link followed Nabooru down the stone corridors of the fortress while looking curiously around. He wasn't really hungry, he had just followed the Gerudo out because he was sick of being inside. But now he wished that he had stayed in his room. The sun was setting but the rays shone down on his black tunic and made it unbearably hot. He stopped and leaned on the wall while fanning himself with his hand. 

Nabooru looked back at Dark Link quizzically. "What are you doing here?" she asked him bluntly. Dark Link stopped fanning himself. "I got bored and followed you" he replied simply and shrugged his shoulders once more. Nabooru was heading towards the door again. She made a gesture for Dark Link to move out of the way. Nabooru opened the door and called for shadow to follow. Dark Link stepped into the building once more. It certainly was hot outside, and this was supposed to be in the evening! He had no idea how anybody else could cope with the sweltering heat. Nabooru lead him towards a room with a table and a few chairs. She ordered him to sit down. Dark Link looked around him and studied the table ornaments with a look of boredom. 

Dark Link traced the patterns lazily with a finger and supported his head with his other free hand. What was the Gerudo queen up to now?, he wondered and scratched his face. The long days he spent outside with Ganondorf was gaining him a sunburn, and it both itched and burned. Dark Link dangled his feet over the chair's edge and studies his toes as he wriggled them around in his thick leather boots.

Nabooru walked back towards the table and put down a plate of food. Dark Link simply ignored it and continued to think. He was unaware that from the other side of the table Nabooru was staring at him eerily. She studied Dark Link's face a tiny bit more. The candle on the table flickered. It cast a fiery glow onto his solemn face. He looked hauntingly beautiful with a sort of weird light in his eyes. Nabooru noticed the child hadn't touched his plate at all when she came to take it away. 

The Gerudo sighed, and looked down at the shadow, who was too far away in la-la-land for him to notice that she was standing there. The queen sighed and poked him in the side, making Dark Link jump an let out a loud yelp. 

He scowled up at her. 

"What?!?" He snapped, a little angry at her for startling him. Nabooru chuckled at Dark Link's sudden change of behavior and pointed at his dinner. 

"Your food" She simply said and held the plate up in front of him, making Dark Link grimace and turn his head away. 

"yuck!" He stuck his tongue out and pushed her hand, along with the plate, as far away from him as possible.

Nabooru sighed again and took the plate right away from him. Dark Link was clearly happy for that. As the Gerudo went to wash everything up, Dark Link tried to push the chair back forcefully and ended up falling over. The cold hard ground rushed up to meet his face. The queen gave him a disapproving glare and continued her work. The child stood up and betrayed his emotions from before by running around energetically. 

Nabooru rolled her eyes and decided to ignore Dark Link's loud giggles and playful squeals of joy, then maybe he would stop. And yes, Dark Link did eventually stop running, and started to fan his face again, this time with both his hands. "Keep on running around like that and you'll get a heatstroke!" Nabooru warned and threw a glance over her shoulder. "I don't wanna have a heatstroke!" Dark Link whined, and bit his lip. Nabooru groaned at Dark Link's tone of voice; She detested whining children above all things in the world! "Then take your tights off!" She snapped back at him. 

"How come?" Dark Link asked dryly. "Because then you'll be able to cool off properly." The Gerudo said matter-of-factly. Dark Link ran into another room where he went to change. Nabooru started to even wonder why Ganondorf had chosen her for this job. Minutes later Dark Link came outside again without his tights. His face was easy to read, and it showed that he felt much better than before. For a moment, the shadow stood still. Then to Nabooru's annoyance he started giggling again and began to stare at her. "Take a picture it'll last longer," Nabooru scowled after a short while. Dark Link left the room and smiled mischievously.   

Dark Link had to admit that it had been a very good idea to take off his tights, and wished that he could take of his boots too, but then he would only burn his feet sore on the hot sand. The golden earth that had only just started to cool down in the dark. The shadow ran outside the fortress and sat down in the sand. Some of the female guards who were patrolling turned and looked at him. They all waved, and the child waved back, even if he didn't know a single one of them. Dark Link giggled and started shuffling the sand into one big pile with his hands, wanting to make a sandcastle. 

Back inside the fortress Nabooru had just finished washing up. She noticed the strange silence lingering in the room. That split second she looked around her, and to her surprise, Dark Link had gone. Nabooru ran around inside calling for him. She received no reply. It was only until the queen stood outside worried half to death that she could hear something. It sounded like a child laughing. Nabooru's ears rung from listening but she could detect where the noise was coming from. The Gerudo followed the sound until she came to see a shadow sitting in the sand creating a mound of some sort. Anger had taken over Nabooru and then she ran over to the child. 

"Dark Link!" she yelled and clenched her fists hard at her sides, feeling the desire to strike the child rise dangerously fast. Dark Link turned his head around, a slightly startled expression graced his young face, surprised at the queens harsh tone. The Gerudo guards quickly stopped goofing off and started to patrol again, their nose high in the air and the spears balancing on their shoulders. 

"Y-Yes?" The shadow child stuttered, got to his feet and brushed the remaining sand off his tunic, ready to run away from the fiery Gerudo woman if necessary. 

"What the hell were you doing? By Din, Ganondorf will have my head if anything happens to you! Why did you just run off like that?!!" Nabooru stormed. Dark Link's lips began to tremble and he took a step back. Nabooru's eyes had flashed as she'd said those words. "I-I was bored inside s-so I came out here t-t-to build a s-sand c-castle," Dark Link stammered innocently, his tone becoming more and more uneasy as he looked at Nabooru's fierce expression. Nabooru resisted the urge to hit the boy again by the skin of her teeth. Instead she grabbed his arm and pulled him back into the fortress. Dark Link remained quiet and tried his best to ignore her cold stare. 

But yet the child couldn't help but feel a little hurt by the queen's hardness towards him as he was yanked and shoved into the boring building. Nabooru shoved him hard back into the chair and nailed him with her eyes. 

Dark Link shuddered, at the queen's cold eyes. It seemed as if she was staring right through his soul and shoved a sword of ice right through him. Dark Link twirled some of his Dark bangs around his finger and looked down at the floor, not wanting to meet the queen's eyes.

Nabooru knew he couldn't avoid her face forever. Dark Link continued to play with his raven black hair and stare at the ground sadly. After a short while, the boy's face looked up at the Gerudo. Nabooru snapped at him bitterly. The words didn't seem to have much meaning to Dark Link and he was too frightened to talk incase he would say something wrong. Dark Link had no idea what he'd done. He only wanted to have fun. It seemed as though Nabooru enjoyed taking her anger out on him. Truthfully, the queen hadn't liked it one bit. Dark Link's eyes faded from its vibrant ruby colour to the slightly duller tinge of garnet. 

Nabooru bit her lip and watched as the glow disappeared from Dark Link's beautiful ruby eyes, she hadn't meant to hurt the boy's feelings or anything, but Dark Link had scared her badly, she had been concerned for him, not only because Ganondorf would skin her alive, but also because she had started to get a little fond of his pale little face. 

Nabooru put her hand on top of the Dark Link's head, and made him flinch a little, but this time it had been affectionate gesture. A silent apology and plea for forgiveness.

Dark Link gazed up into the face of the hard-eyed Gerudo, his own eyes filled with disbelief and fright. The sudden gesture of kindness had surprised him. An undistinguishable sound escaped from his mouth. Nabooru folded her arms and simply stared at the boy. "Ok, kid. Time for bed," she said in an unusually soft voice. Dark Link nodded and left the room to change. Nabooru waited for him at the table and sipped from a cup that was filled with herbal tea. The tea was made from exotic plants that could only be found in Kokiri Forest. It tasted somehow, refreshing. Dark Link returned in different clothes. 

He was now wearing a pair of white and loose silk pants that stood in great contrast to his raven hair, and a black t-skirt. Nabooru smiled and sat her tea down. She had to admit that the kid was unbelievably cute. Dark Link balled his small hands into fists and rubbed his eyes before giving the Gerudo a sleepy look. 

"I'm ready to go to bed. . ." The child mumbled in a sleepy voice. Nabooru frowned. 

"Are you sure? You haven't eaten any supper, aren't you hungry?" She asked. 

"Maybe… a little…" the shadow yawned. Nabooru went over to find what was inside the cupboards that the kid would like. "I'll have a biscuit," he said lazily. Nabooru closed the cupboards and gave the kid something to eat. When he was done he looked even more tired. Nabooru followed Dark Link into his room to put him into bed and make sure he was fast asleep incase he would get out again and create more mischief. "Could you please tell me a story before I go to sleep?" the radiant red glow in Dark Link's eyes becoming even brighter when he asked the question. 

Nabooru rolled her eyes at the boy's innocent request, but didn't snap back at him, she just sat down on the soft bed, carefully not to trap the boy under her. "Ok, I will. . . But only if you go to sleep without any sound at all!" 

Dark Link quickly nodded and wriggled himself further into the pillow.  Nabooru rubbed her chin and tried to come up with a bedtime story boring enough to lull the child to sleep. 

The truth was, the Gerudo queen didn't know any proper bedtime stories for children. Nabooru figured that she should try and make a story up as she went along. Besides, if she told the kid that she didn't know of any, that would sound ridiculous. Nabooru cleared her throat and began something she made up. 

"Once upon a time," the queen began.

"There was a gorgeous, legendary, beautiful, Gerudo warrior thief named Nabooru." 

Dark Link gave her a strange look that only pressured Nabooru to go on. "One day, she decided to go out thieving. It was a hobby of hers and because this Gerudo was always careful she was never caught." 

Dark Link muffled what sounded like a tiny giggle but it went away the moment Nabooru eyed him suspiciously. 

"Nabooru, the legendary thief was in fact SO beautiful that the palace guards were groveling at her feet. This gave her easy access to the castle" 

Dark Link remained expressionless. "Is this Nabooru you speak of supposed to be you?" 

Nabooru glared at him the moment he said this. 

"N-No. . .Uhh. . .Yes. . Oh I don't know anymore. Be quiet and let me continue this story," Nabooru barked. 

"Nabooru had entered the castle through a window."

"But aren't the windows on higher levels of the castle?" Dark Link asked curiously. 

"Quiet!"

"Sorry," and with that Dark Link shrunk down into his bed. 

"She entered this window by using her incredible and amazing magical abilities that could be rivaled by no other." Nabooru boasted. "Nabooru crept towards an open chest that was filled with many different clothes. Most of them, uniforms worn by the castle maids."

"So Nabooru got changed into one of them?!" Dark Link exclaimed eagerly.

"Yes, she most certainly did. Of course, those clothes were nowhere near as good as the ones she was already wearing but-

"Are you sure this is a _real _story?" Dark Link questioned her.  

Nabooru hesitated and then scoffed. "Oh, of course I'm sure!! What do you think, I'm making this up as I go along or something?" And with that the Gerudo queen started to laugh nervously. Dark Link tilted his head slightly.

"ANYWAY, moving on. . ." Nabooru said before clearing her throat. "Nabooru got into one of the Chamber maid's outfits and crept into the King's bedroom."

"Why the heck did she want to go in there?" Dark Link asked confusedly. 

"BECAUSE," Nabooru raised her voice. "Because everybody knows that the King always keeps his treasure in his Royal bedroom!!"

"But I thought that the King kept his treasure in the Treasure Chamber?"

"W-well, not this King," Nabooru stuttered.

"Wow this King must have been pretty stupid then," Dark Link laughed. Nabooru's mouth set into a hard line. When Dark Link saw it, he quietened down. 

"Moving on again," Nabooru said unenthusiastically. "Nabooru was inside the King's bedroom and stole all of the treasure that she warped to her secret enclave using her godly magical powers."

"If she had godly magic powers why didn't she just take all the treasure in the world then?" Dark Link said aloud. Nabooru faltered. 

"C-cause she wasn't like that."

"But instead she'd rather rob a King?" Dark Link questioned again. 

"Forget that. Anyway, Nabooru stole all the treasure and everybody lived happily ever after, the end." Nabooru growled.

"But how can the King be happy if she stole all his treasure?" 

"Oh, I don't know. They gave him a-

Suddenly Nabooru was interrupted by a loud snore. She gazed down to see Dark Link fast asleep. The queen sighed and smiled at the sleeping kid. He looked so peaceful and serene just laying there, so Nabooru decided to leave him in peace. The Gerudo blew out the candle on the table next to the bed and walked out of the room. She closed the door behind her quietly, trying not to wake the sleeping child. 

~~~

Intemp: * giggles like a maniac and falls over* You have no idea of how fun it was to write this chap!

Valkyrie: ^-^ Please R&R we will love you so much for it and you'll be helping us out a great deal. Hope to see you next chapter, and remember. Flames will be eaten for breakfast.

~Intemptesta Nox and SilverCrystal Valkyrie


End file.
